In a safe deposit apparatus of the kind referred to it is necessary to provide for movement of the pivoted wall member between its first and second positions automatically in response to opening and closing of the door, so that the pocket is formed to receive envelopes and wallets when the door is opened and so that the wall is displaced to eject the articles when the door is closed. The movements of the movable wall must be coordinated with the movements of the door to ensure positive transfer of the deposited articles and positive ejection of articles from the pocket so as to prevent retrieval by unauthorized persons. Furthermore, it is generally convenient to provide separate facilities for the deposition of envelopes and the deposition of wallets such that envelopes can be deposited by any user while wallets can only be deposited by authorized keyholders. Previous mechanisms for accomplishing these movements have generally been quite complicated and have required precision made moving parts.
The present invention provides a safe deposit apparatus having an effective operating mechanism which is particularly simple and robust in construction.